scp_dark_hallsfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-4162
SCP-4162 “THE SCREECH” Object #:SCP: 4162 ' ' Object Class: Keter ' ' Special Containment Procedures: SCP-4162 Is to be contained in a 20 meter by 40 meter tall reinforced acid-proof glass chamber. The chamber floor is to be filled with 2 ft of soil, grass seed and ███. a minimum of (5) trees are to be fully grown and placed in SCP-4162’s chamber. SCP-4162 is to be fed twice a day a meal of 3 live goats. In the event of a breach, (2) class D’s are to be placed in the chamber. The (2) class D’s eyes must be removed due to direct line of sight at SCP-4162 agitates the SCP. The class D’s screams will lure in SCP-4162, which level (2) personnel will close the container door. It is most likely the class D’s will become SCP-4162-2, but they will disintegrate shortly without MTFs assistance. No more than (3)Level-3 guards are to be on duty 5 feet away from the chamber. If SCP-4162 is ever needed to be taken out of its chamber, (for cleaning, sanitizing, ect.), it will be secured by (4) 12 ft long rods secured to a steel collar around its neck. The rods are to be held securely by 8 levels 4 guards on each rod. If any guard is to lose focus, for instance, get bored and look away from SCP-4162, they will be fired or executed. ' ' Description: SCP-4162 is an 8 meter tall humanoid with strong, thick skin and 4 arms. SCP-4162’s claws are extremely sharp, most likely because of its habitat, ████. SCP-4162 has no hair anywhere on its body. SCP-4162 has extremely high intelligence. SCP-4162 has been described as “reptilian-like” due to its head shape. If any objects or personnel within 20 feet of SCP-4162’s chamber have even the slightest drop of the acidic liquid SCP-4162 produces, the object or person is to be executed/demolished immediately. SCP-4162’s hunting tactics are purposely chasing its prey till it can no longer run. Then it will do one of two things: create an instance of SCP-4162-2 or consume the victim. There have been numerous reports of SCP-4162 communicating to personnel using telepathy. ' ' Addendum 7001-01: Incident log 1 ' ' SCP-4162 was first spotted on a roadside in EXPUNGED, Germany. SCP-4162 then leaped on a passing car with tremendous power. Local police were alerted when the driver never came home and went to investigate. They found that the car had been flipped and EXPUNGED remains from the driver. The following interview is from the officers. Interviewer: Doctor Greenstone. ' ' Officer 1: We arrived and all we could see was just…. ' ' Officer 2: Nightmare fuel. ' ' Dr. Greenstone: Can you describe what you saw? ' ' Officer 2: The car was flipped and smoking with scratches all over. Whatever did that must have some takin some drugs or somethin’ ' ' Dr. Greenstone: What about the driver? ' ' Officer 2: Er… He was just kinda… In pieces. ' ' Dr. Greenstone: Is there anything else to tell? ' ' Officer 1: No, that is all we found. ' ' Dr. Greenstone: Thank you. ' ' of Interview ' ' Addendum 7001-02: Incident report 2 ' ' The following report is of the attempt to capture of SCP-4162 in EXPUNGED, Germany via surveillance system cameras. ' ' 11:30 pm: ' ' SCP-4162 is seen on a rooftop of the village. ' ' SCP-4162 lets out a high-pitched, inhuman screeching sound. ' ' Many townsfolk rush out of their houses ' ' SCP-4162 begins to throw objects around and EXPUNGED townsfolk. ' ' 12:23 AM: ' ' NTF arrives ' ' NTF Officer on megaphone: DO NOT RUN. ANYONE WHO LEAVES THE TOWN PERIMETERS WILL BE EXECUTED. WE HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL. ' ' Several townsfolk run away from town ' ' NTF fires at the townsfolk ' ' SCP-4162 Jumps at the sound of the gun firing ' ' SCP-4162 becomes agitated ' ' SCP-4162 mauls NTF officer to death ' ' SCP-4162 takes out all of NTF officer’s insides ' ' SCP-4162 opens mouth ' ' Yellow steaming liquid pours out of SCP-4162’s mouth and fills the officer ' ' SCP-4162 seals hole in officer using reinforced grass weaves, using its fingers like sewing needles. ' ' NTF officer “stands” up and walks toward other officers ' ' NTF officer pukes out yellow liquid on other NTF. ' ' The other NTF’s bodies disintegrate. ' ' log ---------------------------------------------------------------------- ' ' Addendum 7001-02.5 ' ' The following addendum is based on the aftermath of Addendum 7001-2, written by Dr. Greenstone. ' ' The incident that happened on ███/██/███, addendum 7001-2 is a breakthrough in scientific history. While NTF failed to capture SCP-4162, the event was still a major success. We now have scientists studying SCP-4162’S EXPUNGEDSCP-4162 has proved to have extreme intelligence. What happened to the NTF guard that SCP-4162 mauled to death is now known as SCP-4162-2. SCP-4162-2 was lost in all the hustle of the townsfolk and we have not had any reports indicating where it is at. It is most likely that the fluid that brought SCP-4162-2 to “life” most likely disintegrated its body shortly after. ' ' Dr. Greenstone, Biologist. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- ' ' Addendum 7001-03: SCP-4162 CONTAINMENT SUCCESS ' ' The following report is the successful containment of SCP-4162. SCP-4162 was spotted at ███/███/███ as MTF designated NTF ALPHA-6 successfully contained SCP-4162. ' ' LOG ' ' LT. COMMANDER, EMERALD: SCP-4162 SPOTTED! EQUIP MUFFLERS! ' ' CADET, CHARLES: Affirmative. ' ' GETS IN ATTACK POSITION ' ' COMMANDER, CLIDE: DO NOT OPEN FIRE! ' ' WITH A STEEL CHAMBER HOOKED TO IT ENTERS THE AREA ' ' BEGINS RUNNING AT THE HELICOPTER ' ' COMMANDER, CLIDE: Ready the chamber. ' ' BEGINS SCREECHING ' ' LT. COMMANDER, EMERALD: Is everyone alright? ' ' CADET, DIAMOND: Affirmative ' ' BUILDS UP ACID ' ' COMMANDER, CLIDE: Is everyone’s armor ready? ' ' BEGINS THROWING UP ACID ' ' CADET, OSSEYRAN: Sir my armor it- ' ' OSSEYRAN’s ARMOR BEGINS TO MELT FROM THE ACID ' ' LT. COMMANDER, EMERALD: MAN DOWN! I REPEAT; MAN DOWN! ' ' HELICOPTER DROPS THE STEEL CONTAINER ONTO SCP-4162 WITH A SMALL OPENING UNDERNEATH IT: CAPTURING SCP-4162 ' ' LOG ' ' After this encounter Dr. Greenstone petitioned for immediate termination of SCP-4162. Termination order has been approved and is to be conducted by Dr. Greenstone at Site-19. ' ' Addendum 7001-04: SCP-4162 BREACH ' ' Surveillance system recording of SCP-4162’S 1st breach ' ' SCP-4162 has been seen scraping the glass for (2) full hours without stopping. Only a slight cut 2 mm deep is caused. “It won’t be able to break through,” reports Dr.Greenstone. SCP-4162 seems to hear Dr. Greenstone, as it stops scraping and looks up at Dr.Greenstone. SCP-4162 then picks up a large rock that was previously placed into its containment chamber. SCP-4162 throws the rock at a wall. The rock does damage and SCP-4162 continues throwing it until the wall broke. SCP-4162 breached containment but was recontained quickly. ' ' Addendum 7001-5: reaction to SCP-682 ' ' Report by Dr.Greenstone ' ' SCP-4162 was brought to SCP-682’s containment chamber in an attempt to terminate 7001. ' ' LOG ' ' SCP-682: What is this? ' ' Greenstone: SCP-4162. ' ' SCP-682: Hello, brother. You disgusts me as much as before. ' ' attempts to maul SCP-682. ' ' throws SCP-4162 with immense force ' ' SCP-682: pathetic. ' ' BECOMES EXTREMELY AGITATED AS IT BEGINS TO VIBRATE WILDLY ' ' LETS OUT A VERY LOUD SCREECH ' ' SCP-682: You annoy me. ' ' STOMPS ON SCP-4162 REPEATEDLY ' ' BONES APPEAR CRUSHED AND SPLINTERED VIA X-RAY ' ' Greenstone: Is it dead? ' ' SHOWS YELLOW LIQUID INSIDE SCP-4162 COVER ITS BONES AND BODY ' ' IS NO LONGER VISIBLE ' ' minutes pass ' ' LIQUID ON 7001 CLEARS ' ' STANDS UP IN PERFECT CONDITION ' ' Greenstone: How the $^@& is that possible?! ' ' seems amused ' ' LAUGHS ' ' BEGINS PUKING YELLOW LIQUID ALL OVER SCP-682 ' ' SHAKES SCP-4162 OFF ' ' LIQUID BEGINS TO EVAPORATE A CHUNK OF SCP-682’S FLESH ' ' SCP-682: wha-WHAT? THIS STINGS...WHAT’S HAPPENING?! ' ' IS TAKEN OUT OF ROOM ' ' Log Dr. Greenstone’s report on the anomaly: ' ' SCP-4162 has shown a major breakthrough in the SCP foundation research on SCP-682. ' ' __________________________________________________ ' ' Data compound analysis of SCP-4162’s ‘yellow liquid’: ' ' A one gallon sample of the yellow acidic liquid contained in SCP-4162, as well as skin tissue, was transported to analysis lab 00███3 for testing. ' ' Analysis of acidic liquid: ' ' -2.5g fluoroantimonic acid -4g unknown substances -1.3 g blood - 3g expunged - 2gexpunged ' ' Analysis of Skin Tissue: ' ' * DNA trace of SCP-682 * Strong fiber like material yet unknown * Yellow acidic liquid ' ' Notes: Oh lord...This thing is EXPUNGED related to EXPUNGED SCP-682!?!? WHAT THE EXPUNGED?! Hmm...this would explain why 682 keeps referring to 7001 as ‘brother’...but..how? I suppose its head is similar to 682, but it's so much smaller...god, I don’t even know anymore... Addendum SCP-4162-6: ███Breach The following report will only be viewed by level 4 personnel or higher. Any personnel lower then that will be terminated. ' ' SCP-4162 was observed increasing in size, with multiple limbs growing at rapid speeds. SCP-4162 grew large enough that it became larger than it’s containment cell. (The guards and researchers, all now terminated, were in a very deep sleep, though video feed shows their eyes all snapping shut in sync.) The cell shattered and SCP-4162 seemed to be in a rage state, breaking through the foundation walls, alerting personnel. ' ' SCP-4162 accidentally broke through SCP-538’s containment chamber, which caused many deaths to personnel. SCP-4162 broke out through Gate-B, and personnel observed many minor SCPs following SCP-4162 similar to an army. All MTF and NTF units from every facility arrived, trying to shoot down SCP-4162. Wave scanners showed strange waves coming from the brain of SCP-4162 and being broadcasted to the other SCPs. SCP-682, while all the personnel were busy with SCP-4162, breached containment as well. In the recording he says, almost inaudible, “Well, well, brother. I’ve seen you’ve grown stronger since the last time we met.” 87% of the SCPs in Site-███, Resulting in the largest breach experienced by the SCP foundation. Around the same time, about 30% of SCPs from other SCP facilities breached, all of them traveling towards the location of SCP-4162. ' ' Eventually SCP-4162 was drugged using SCP-███. SCP-4162 fell to the ground and all the breached SCPs let out a strange sheik. All SCPs except, for 24 were contained. Currently MTF are searching for the breached SCPs. ' ' Notes: This ‘thing’ could be a bigger threat that 682. 682!!! C’mon, man! We have permission from the Administrator to destroy it at all costs. We can’t afford to have it breach again. Anyways, we need to conduct research immediately. The video footage of SCP-4162 growing showed SCP-4162 in extreme pain, and some of it’s skin ripped and opened. After retrieval of SCP-4162, SCP-4162 was placed in a new containment chamber. SCP-4162 must be chained to the wall at all times by SCP-URMom. SCP-4162 has been observed trying to ‘grow’ again, but all attempts have failed due to SCP-EXPUNGED. ' ' SCP-4162 was sent to a testing site to see if it would attempt to grow, but when it tried it failed. X-ray showed an organ inside him pumping the yellow liquid and the white liquid together, which is most likely how it does this ‘growing’. When the X-ray was used at the testing site, it showed the organ was shriveled and ripped. ' ' Experiment Log Scp-1007 ' ' Cross-SCP Termination Testing for SCP-4162 Due to the highly aggressive, adaptive, and intelligent nature of SCP-4162, termination testing has been ordered, with clearance from O5 Command. With major concerns raised about possible developed immunities and possible adaptations, all tests must first be carried out on tissue samples taken from SCP-4162. This step may be bypassed only by O5 Command order. __________________________________________________ Item: SCP-096 Termination Test Record (Sonar Video): An image of SCP-096’s face was projected into SCP-4162’s containment chamber. Sonar showed SCP-4162 clinging to the ceiling of the chamber. SCP-096 attempted to climb the walls of the chamber, but kept falling. Once SCP-096 was directly below SCP-4162, SCP-4162 hurled the acid-like yellow liquid atop SCP-096’s head. The hurling continued until SCP-096 was removed from the chamber. After SCP-096 was secured in it’s chamber, SCP-4162 was placed in a temporary chamber while its original was being cleaned. A Class D entered SCP-4162’s chamber to clean it. Via radio broadcasts the class Ds reported: “God, theres flesh and blood of SCP-096 on the ground everywhere. What the..the flesh...it’s...it’s…it’s…” “D-8654, SAY WHAT YOU SEE OR YOU WILL BE TERMINATED.” “ITS MOVING! IT'S COMING TO ME! IT’s...It’s...it’s…it’s...so...beautiful…” The Class-D was later found with covered in a body-suit of SCP-096’s flesh. Post-dissection of the D class showed that the yellow acidic liquid was keeping the skin to the D class, despite it’s acidic abilities. __________________________________________________ Item: SCP-173 Termination Test Record: Note that all staff were blindfolded during the testing. Video feed was recorded of the test. SCP-173 was placed in SCP-4162’s containment chamber. SCP-173 did not move for hours. Researcher ███ was not observing SCP-4162’s face at the time. (1) hour later closer observation on SCP-4162 showed that SCP-4162 was ‘winking’ at SCP-173, closing one eye for a period of time and then the other. (2) level 2 guards were sent into the chamber to shoot SCP-4162’s eyes out. The guards were retrieved without injury. SCP-4162, realising what happened, rushed up to the ceiling. SCP-173 ‘spun’ in circles underneath SCP-4162. SCP-4162 hurled its yellow acidic liquid on SCP-173, but missed because of its lack of eyes and SCP-173’s speed. SCP-4162 hurled the liquid until the entirety of the floor was covered in the yellow liquid. SCP-173 ‘slipped’ on the yellow liquid, falling backwards. The yellow liquid creeped up SCP-173’s back, and corrosion was seen. 30 Minutes later, the entirety of SCP-173’s back was gone. The internals of SCP-173 █████████████, ███████. SCP-173 was removed from SCP-4162’s chamber. __________________________________________________ Item: ███ Cutting Laser Termination Test Record: SCP-4162 was drugged and secured in a Level-11 class Humanoid Transporter by (4) Level 5 personnel to ████-17 Cutting Site. SCP-4162 was successfully strapped to the cutting table. The laser cut effectively down SCP-4162’s chest. It was noted that SCP-4162’s spine showed no damage. SCP-4162’s stomach was cut and white acidic fluids poured out. A large gland above the stomach was cut and all the yellow acidic liquid it uses to heal and create SCP-4162-2 was removed. SCP-4162 lost all life signs. 36.2 hours later SCP-106 breached containment because of a maximum power outage. SCP-106, instead of exiting the facility, entered its pocket dimension and appeared in the cutting site. SCP-106 seemed to be in a strange state, seeming almost as something was controlling it. SCP-106 grabbed SCP-4162’s carcass and pulled it into its pocket dimension. ███ hours later SCP-106 returned with SCP-4162’s body, which was now in perfect condition. After SCP-4162 ran up the wall, SCP-106 seemed to snap out of its ‘controlled state’. SCP-106 returned into its pocket dimension and left Gate-A, recontained 4 hours later with 12 deaths and 21 injuries. Notes: There is no way SCP-4162 could have regenerated from that. Why and what the expunged did SCP-106 do to it, and why SCP-4162? What’s special about SCP-4162? This is the first time SCP-106 has shown friendship with an SCP, although SCP-106 seemed to be acting weird. And COME ON! A POWER OUTAGE? We’re firing those idiots who forgot to use the emergency containment. -Greenstone __________________________________________________ Object: SCP-049 Termination Test Record: SCP-049 was transported to SCP-4162’s chamber with good cooperation stating he was ‘his old friend’ and ‘He’s immune to the pestilence.’ Once in the chamber, SCP-4162 jumped down from it’s perch to ‘greet’ SCP-049. SCP-049 spoke in an unknown tongue to SCP-4162. SCP-4162 stunned the researchers by responding in the same tongue. This chatting went on for hours, like old friends chatting. SCP-049 was removed from the chamber, but after a series of tantrums and resistance until lavender was brought in. Notes: WHAT THE EXPUNGED IS THIS THING? FIRST SCP-106, AND NOW 049 ?!?! at least we now know it is capable of speech, though the Administrator says this thing needs to be destroyed. -Admiral Zefreh __________________________________________________ Item: SCP-914 Termination Test Record: The following is the test results for Fine, Very Fine, Coarse, and Rough when used on SCP-4162. Very Fine: SCP-4162 was placed into SCP-914 on setting Very Fine. Results: SCP-4162 with 2 extra arms with sharper fingernails, an extra set of eyes, and slightly darker skin tone. Fine: SCP-4162 was placed into SCP-914 on setting Fine. Results: SCP-4162 slightly shorter and small cuts covering the entirety of its body. Coarse: SCP-4162 was placed into SCP-914 on setting Coarse. Results: A skinless SCP-4162 with a 186 page encyclopedia titled, “Pestilence.” all pages were in an unknown language. Rough: SCP-4162 was placed into SCP-914 on setting Rough. Results: Yellow acidic liquid burned through SCP-914’s door. SCP-4162, fully awake, stood in the container hurling the yellow liquid. Scans on SCP-4162 showed it had gained intelligence but lost an unknown artery. Further testing with SCP-914 is not permitted due to possibility of damaging a useful SCP such as SCP-914. __________________________________________________ Item: SCP-682 Termination Test Log: Denied by 05. Notes: Are you people insane? We’ve seen what that thing can do. Image if they decide to cooperate with each other! We’re lucky that the last time we put it with 682 they fought each other. Nope, we ARE NOT risking another breach-of-the-century like last time. __________________________________________________ Addendum SCP-4162-7 Interview This is the first vocal interaction with SCP-4162. SCP-4162’s vocal cords were likely changed during Experiment Log 914. SCP-4162: Stop. Greenstone jumps in surprise Greenstone: y-you can speak!?! SCP-4162: Stop. Greenstone: uh...stop what? SCP-4162: Tests. Greenstone: What do you mean by ‘tests’. SCP-4162: Stop attempting to terminate me. Greenstone: I’m sorry, but we can’t risk another breach like the one you caused. You are stronger than 682! SCP-4162: ‘682’ you call him, hmm? His name is ███████. I have nowhere near as much power as him. You have not seen his full potential, mortal. Greenstone: Uh right. Greenstone *To 05*: requesting permission to conduct interview. 05: permission granted. Greenstone: Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? SCP-4162: I suppose I have nothing to be doing at the time. Greenstone. Good. First question: What is your relationship with SCP-682? SCP-4162: We come from the same being, but at the same time not. Greenstone: o-okay? Um..moving on..what is your relationship with SCP-049? SCP-4162: Ah, good friends we are. I remember the wars with the pestilence we shared. I, too, cure it. Greenstone: Like how SCP-049 kills and then reanimates people? SCP-4162: HE DOES NOT KILL. WHAT AN INSULT! OUR CURE IS MOST EFFECTIVE! Greenstone: sorry, sorry! I’m just saying that you both reanimate things. SCP-4162: Hmm. Greenstone: Where did you come from? SCP-4162: ███████ ███. Greenstone: I do not know where that is. SCP-4162: That is because it is not on this foolish planet. Greenstone: alrighty then...last question: why are you so hideous? turns to face Greenstone. falls to the ground stands up, with glazed eyes picks up his S.C.P. rifle aims at his head pulls trigger is gone.